


To the day of lovers

by SABRIELE



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, ER (Established Relationship), M/M, OOC, PWP, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABRIELE/pseuds/SABRIELE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайга решил поздравить Аомине с нелепым праздником в их стиле — горячо и пошло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the day of lovers

**Author's Note:**

> http://s010.radikal.ru/i314/1602/30/6f6e653691d4.jpg

Эта идея пришла Кагами в голову совершенно спонтанно: Куроко за обедом пожаловался, что не знает, что подарить Кисе-куну на день всех влюблённых. Тайга тогда непонимающе посмотрел на него, явно вспоминая, что за праздник такой и в какой он день, на что Тецуя лишь покачал головой, обречённо вздохнув.

— А ты что подаришь Аомине-куну? — в лоб спросил Куроко. Кагами подавился едой и закашлялся, негодующе смотря на друга; на фига такое под руку говорить?  
— С хрена ли мне что-то дарить этой наглой роже?  
— Ну, вы же встречаетесь.  
Тайга привычно покраснел, но всё же зло выдавил:  
— Мы с ним не встречаемся! — но Тецуя продолжал пристально на него смотреть, и рыжий добавил:   
— Мы просто спим вместе, — краснея ещё больше. Хоть Куроко и знал обо всём, всё равно обсуждать это было стеснительно.  
— Вот как. И всё же стоит что-то подарить. Вы ведь года два уже спите.  
— Новый мяч? — предположил Кагами, надеясь, что после этого от него отстанут с этим дурацким вопросом. Аомине и Валентинов день никак не связаны – это уж точно.  
— Думаю, стоит придумать нечто особенное, — уверенно сказал Тецуя, смотря в окно. Тайга так и не понял, обращался ли Куроко к нему, или же говорил это себе.

Но разговор прочно засел в голове и покидать её не собирался явно.

Почему бы и нет. Можно парочку фантазий выдать за подарок к идиотскому дню. Тайга решил поздравить Аомине с нелепым праздником в их стиле: горячо и пошло.

Кагами давно заметил, что Дайки заводит их соперничество: если вдруг Тайга давал слабину, например, не успев вырвать свои запястья из захвата смуглых рук в постели, то Аомине буквально сносило крышу от возбуждения.  
Беспомощный Кагами был своеобразным запретным плодом, которого быть не могло, а потому это возбуждало ещё сильнее. Тайга точно знал, что, если в силу обстоятельств он будет бессилен против напора Дайки и полностью станет подвластен ему, Аомине точно оценит. Ну, должен, если Кагами не ошибся в своих предположениях и наблюдениях. Но подстраховаться стоило, а значит, пора в закромах шкафа искать старую форму Сейрин. В форме старшей школы он Дайки точно возбуждает – проверено не единожды.

Так, теперь необходимо найти верёвку и…

Гениальная идея, наконец, осенила рыжую голову — это как же он будет сам себя связывать? Может, тогда просто дождаться Аомине и разрешить ему связать себя? Нет, тогда получится не так интересно, да и весь эффект от «беспомощного Тайги», готового на всё, точно пропадёт. Кагами и затеял-то это всё только из любопытства: насколько разойдётся Дайки и его пошлая фантазия. Наверно, стоит просто повязаться ленточкой и хватит?

От долгих раздумий начала болеть голова, а время уже поджимало: Аомине должен вернуться из университета через пару часов.  
Если самому не справиться, то:  
— Слушаю  
— Куроко, привет.  
— Что-то случилось, Кагами-кун?  
Тайга глубоко вздохнул и, пока здравый смысл не взял верх, выложил свою просьбу.  
— Аомине-кун возвращается в семь вечера, — задумчиво протянул Тецуя, — в половине седьмого буду у тебя, Кагами-кун.  
Тайга даже рта раскрыть не успел, а трубка уже выдавала короткие гудки, после чего вызов отключился.  
Кагами недоумённо смотрел на список звонков ещё несколько секунд, а затем отложил телефон, отметив, что Куроко как-то быстро согласился.

***

 

— Только не столкнись с ним в подъезде, — увещевал Тайга, наблюдая, как Тецуя обувается.  
— Даже если это произойдёт, Кагами-кун, Аомине-кун об этом никогда не узнает, — Куроко накинул куртку. — Не забудь про цветы. Так будет гораздо эффектней.  
— Да-да, иди уже. Стой! А рот?

Тецуя взял белую ленту со стола и, завязав Кагами рот, отошёл чуть назад, оценивая свою работу. Получилось прекрасно: Тайга был соблазнителен, как никогда.

— Удачи, Кагами-кун! — Тецуя захлопнул дверь, и Тайга остался в квартире один.

Один. Как идиот, в старой школьной форме и со связанными за спиной руками. Куроко предлагал связать ещё и ноги, чтоб подарок ощущался в полной мере, но Кагами сказал, что у некоторых харя треснет.  
Аомине опаздывал, и замечательная идея всё быстрее и больше казалась абсурдной.  
Ну с чего он взял, что Дайки такое понравится? За два года «постельных отношений» ярого желания ролевых игр с примесью БДСМ за Аомине замечено не было. Просто всегда быстрый, горячий, жёсткий секс в несколько заходов. В разных местах. О чём он вообще думал? Бред же.

Тайга начал активно извиваться, стараясь избавиться от пут, что стягивали руки за спиной.

«Куроко, зараза!» — в ярости думает Кагами, обещая другу пинок. Верёвки ещё сильнее впились в кожу, ясно давая понять, что так просто от них не избавиться. Да, бывшая Тень постаралась на славу. И откуда только такие умения?

Мысленную ругань прервал звук щёлкнувшего замка. Тайга замер, не в силах вдохнуть.  
Что делать? Притвориться, что всё это дурацкая шутка?  
Нет, надо попробовать, раз уж начал. Раз решил, значит надо идти до конца.

Схватив зубами лежавший на столе букет синих цветов, Кагами принял позу пособлазнительней, прогнувшись в спине и оттопырив задницу, и мысленно дал себе затрещину за такое блядское поведение.

— Йо, Бакагами, — послышался звук снимаемых кроссовок, шаги в прихожей, — есть что пожра… ть?

Аомине застыл в дверном проеме, слегка приоткрыв от удивления рот и во все глаза уставившись на Тайгу. Тот лишь игриво стрельнул глазами, отчаянно стараясь не краснеть.  
В груди начало колоть, и только тут Дайки осознал, что всё это время не дышал. Он медленно, крадучись, стал приближаться к Кагами, силясь проглотить ком в горле.  
Смуглые пальцы аккуратно вынули изо рта Тайги букет, и Аомине тут же провёл по открытым губам языком, собирая горечь зелени. Белая лента, что закрывала рот, будто кляп, намокла от слюны, и Дайки все никак не мог отвести от неё поплывшего взгляда.  
Аомине толкнулся языком в рот Кагами, сталкиваясь с его языком сквозь мокрую ткань, и сдавленно застонал, прижимая Тайгу ближе.

— Чёрт… Ты такой охуенный…

Кагами удивлённо охнул, когда сильные руки схватили за ягодицы, приподнимая над полом и усаживая на разделочный стол, что отделял гостиную от кухни.

Дайки смотрел на него полубезумным взглядом, его руки дрожали, когда он судорожно оглаживал грудь и бока Тайги, выцеловывал и кусал шею, оставляя заметные отметины. Кагами протестующее замычал: он не любил отметины и, как следствие, излишне любопытные взгляды и пересуды о том, почему он скрывает ото всех такую страстную девушку. А ведь иногда так хотелось ответить, что причина такой тайны в том, что девушка выше него на два сантиметра и весит на пару фунтов больше, да и вообще роль «девушки» играет сам Тайга.

Аомине уже тянул майку Кагами вверх, помогая просунуть голову в ворот и оставляя ту болтаться на плечах. Теперь ничто не мешало прикоснуться к горячей груди ладонью, кожа к коже, без преград и сегодня без остановок.

Дайки все два года очень старательно и тщательно пытался скрывать, что давно хотел бы заняться чем-то подобным. Тайга не особо любил эксперименты, тем более за предложение такого рода Дайки вполне рисковал собственным лицом, зубами и лишением возможности посещать квартиру Кагами как минимум месяц. Аомине справедливо казалось, что игра не стоит свеч: хотя бы неделя без стонущего под ним Тайги — уже пытка.

Кагами облокотился связанными за спиной руками о столешницу, продолжая громко мычать и хрипло дышать. Дайки был похож на голодного зверя. Таким Аомине он видел давно, в их первые несколько раз, когда Дайки всё отрицал и списывал на бурлящие гормоны, но сам же вновь приходил, вжимал в стену, целовал грубо и властно, заставляя подчиняться, жаться ответно. И тогда он тоже смотрел такими глазами: голодными, опасными, ненасытными. Расширенный зрачок почти топил синюю радужку, оставляя лишь тонкий ободок по краю, и тогда казалось, что Аомине безумен. Безумен с этим оскалом на губах, когда зубы впиваются в бьющуюся жилку на шее, безумен в рваных, глубоких толчках и, кажется, хочет впитать всего Тайгу в себя.

Кагами вновь громко застонал, выгибаясь навстречу горячему рту, который только что причинял почти боль, сжимая зубы на чувствительных сосках, сразу же зализывая, посасывая, а потом и вовсе начиная слегка дуть на мокрую от слюны кожу, заставляя уже Тайгу трястись от невероятного возбуждения.

Дайки никогда не понимал, почему такую свою чувствительность Кагами считал слабостью. Догадывался, что по самолюбию рыжего и так бьёт тот факт, что снизу только он, а тут ещё и его маленькие розовые соски, реагирующее на нехитрые ласки весьма и весьма отзывчиво. Тайга не позволял ничего делать с его грудью, кроме быстрых мимолётных ласк, но сейчас он связан, не сможет противиться, оттолкнуть, а значит — можно всё.  
Аомине зарычал, сжимая собственный член сквозь неприятную ткань джинс, когда тело под его губами затрясло особенно сильно. Конечно, Дайки хотелось бы ещё помучить Кагами, ведь вряд ли такое когда-нибудь повторится, но собственное возбуждение лишало последних остатков самоконтроля, и надо было срочно вставить член в дырку Тайги.

Аомине оторвался от Кагами, стянув с него шорты, под которыми не оказалось белья. Пришлось облокотиться лбом о столешницу и переждать острую, слепящую вспышку возбуждения. Хотя, казалось бы, куда уж дальше. Кагами сегодня просто коллекция его кинков и фетишей.  
Дайки подхватил Тайгу под ягодицы и, крякнув от натуги, всё же закинул обнажённое тело себе на плечо. Есть у него одна фантазия, и сейчас для неё самое время. Кагами протестующе замычал и задёргал ногами, не понимая, какого чёрта творит Аомине.

— Уроню, — предупредил тот, действительно едва удержав сползающего Тайгу. Кагами перестал дёргаться и лишь зло засопел куда-то Дайки в лопатку.

Аомине же подошёл к дивану, судя по звуку, явно что-то пнув ногой, и, удерживая Тайгу одной рукой, принялся перекидывать подушки на пол. Кагами было уж расслабился и даже разочаровался, что это будет всего лишь секс в гостиной, когда его поставили на пол, разворачивая затем спиной к Дайки и надавливая на плечи, заставив встать на колени. Тайга непонимающе глянул через плечо на облизывающегося в предвкушении Аомине, быстро стягивавшего с себя одежду. Смуглый член подрагивал и блестел каплей смазки, освобождённый из оков ткани, и теперь пришёл черёд Кагами облизнуться. Дайки понимающе хмыкнул, медленно водя по своему органу ладонью, а затем подошел ближе и провёл головкой члена по нижней губе Тайги, размазывая по ней смазку. Аомине любил, когда Кагами отсасывал ему. Любил, когда Тайга ласкал языком уздечку, а затем глубоко заглатывал, позволяя трахать себя в рот, вгонять член глубоко в горло.  
Но сегодня можно прожить и без минета.

Дайки вновь становится позади Кагами, и тот, наконец, понимает, какого чёрта они расположились на полу и именно здесь. Они перед зеркалом большого шкафа, и Тайга поражённо смотрит на Дайки в отражении. Видит, как тяжело он дышит, как блестят в предвкушении глаза, а по пальцам уже размазывается смазка.

Кагами мотает головой, силясь что-то сказать через повязку на рту, старается встать, но Аомине давит на плечи, заставляя Тайгу лечь грудью на пуфик, удерживая, чтоб тот не вырвался. Так вот что засранец Дайки пинал у дивана.

Кагами продолжает ёрзать, рычит, пытаясь сбросить с себя сильную руку, которая давит на шею, не позволяя встать. Коротко дёргается и едва слышно вскрикивает, когда в него грубо, резко входит один палец и почти сразу же — второй.  
Аомине явно хочется поскорее закончить с растяжкой, он двигает пальцами торопливо, разводя их «ножницами», и особенно сильно давит на простату, когда Тайга вновь старается вырваться. Кагами протяжно стонет, отчаянно стараясь не насаживаться теперь самому на пальцы, трётся вздутой головкой о синюю обивку пуфика. Всё это мучительно, почти больно, но невероятно приятно.

Дайки трахает его уже тремя пальцами, до кровавых синяков кусая ягодицы, водя языком вдоль позвоночника. И хватает Тайгу за волосы, когда тот отворачивается от зеркала, дёргает властно и грубо, заставляя смотреть на себя.  
— Смотри, — хрипло говорит Аомине, засаживая пальцы ему в задницу и оттягивая волосы на затылке. — Потрясное зрелище. Ты такой развратный.

Кагами не хочет видеть себя таким. Со стекающей по подбородку слюной, с завязанным ртом, взъерошенными волосами и подмахивающего бёдрами грубым толчкам руки Дайки.  
Тайга стонет, почти прося, чтоб Аомине вошёл в него. Пальцев слишком мало, он хочет ощутить в себе член Аомине, толстый, увитый сосудами, горячий и такой твёрдый, распирающий Кагами изнутри, заполняющий его полностью.

Дайки снова скалится и вынимает пальцы, приставляя уже болезненно ноющий орган к растянутому сфинктеру, и замирает на долгие пять секунд, сжимая член у основания, чтобы позорно не спустить от того, что он видит в зеркале. А затем входит медленно, до синяков сжимая пальцы на бёдрах Тайги, втискивается, замерев на мгновенье, а потом начинает резкие, глубокие толчки, вбивается, входя по самые яйца. Кагами под ним выгибается, подаётся навстречу, и Дайки рычит, чуть замедляет толчки, чтоб наклониться и рукой и зубами развязать белую ленту, что закрывала рот. Мокрая ткань обвисает на шее Тайги, под подбородком; он расслабленно и освобождённо вдыхает. Но Аомине почти сразу просовывает ему пальцы в рот, принимаясь ими двигать в такт своим толчкам, и Кагами послушно облизывает шершавые подушечки языком, позволяя трахать себя с двух сторон.

Они оба смотрят в зеркало. Тайга ошарашенно, не веря, что он может выглядеть как участник какой-то любительской порнушки, выгибающийся навстречу члену, имеющему его, и жмурясь при этом от наслаждения.  
Но ещё больше ему нравится видеть восторг на лице Дайки, его алчный взгляд, говорящий, что он хочет ещё и ещё, глубже, быстрее.

Аомине вгрызается в плечо Кагами, толчки становятся хаотичными, настолько глубокими, что Тайге кажется — Дайки весь в нём, поглотил, растворил в себе, хрипло постанывая в рыжий затылок. Аомине отпускает его бедро и принимается надрачивать член Кагами, и теперь уж точно трахает его со всех сторон и мест, возможных для этого. Осознание безграничной власти одного над другим. И яркая волна оргазма, слепящая, мощная, оставляющая за собой томную усталость.

Дайки первым начинает возиться, целует Тайгу в места укусов, посасывает мочку уха, нашёптывая:

— Блядь, это было охуенно. Ты восхитителен.  
— Тогда, может, развяжешь меня? Это пиздец как неудобно!

Аомине на нём замирает, и Кагами хмурится, поднимает взгляд к отражению…  
Дайки смотрит исподлобья, коварно улыбаясь лишь правым уголком губ. Синие глаза блестят, словно у психа. Его почти не видно из-за самого Тайги, лишь лицо, искажённое осознанием собственной власти над любовником. Аомине нависает над ним, чуть рыча, словно зверь над добычей, обжигающе-горячо проводит языком по коже, и выдыхает низко и хрипло:

— Вряд ли.


End file.
